ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Methanosian
Methanosians are a humanoid plant species from the planet Methanos. Their evolved counterparts are Evolved Methanosians. Appearance Methanosians are a humanoid plant-like alien species with a green and black colored body with root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red and yellow petals. Methanosians can either have four or five fingers. Methanosians are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. So far, only male Methanosians have been seen, so it is unknown what female Methanosians look like. Before they hit puberty, they have black faces and their petals and facial structure are different. But at some point in life, they slowly blossom in their mature form.Charmed, I'm Sure History Methanosians evolved from carnivorous swamp plants. At some point, Methanosians evolved into herbivores. Powers and Abilities Methanosians have a wide array of powers, such as regeneration powers, the ability to slip through tight spaces, enhanced strength, chlorokinesis, stretching, and the ability to alter their body. They can generate and blast flames of various amounts of heat and intensity through their hands and mouths via igniting the methane in their bodies, with enough precision to melt a metal cage without harming the people inside.X = Ben + 2 A Methanosian's methane is strong enough to knock a human unconscious.The Final Battle: Part 1 Methanosians have limited flight by launching fire as jet propulsion. Methanosians have a high degree of chlorokinesis, to the point where they can make them turn into large, elongating tentacles that subdue enemies. Methanosian is able to manipulate their biological agriculture to stretch their limbs, change their shape, or grow extra limbs and tentacles. Methanosians can reattach detached body parts by manipulating their vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Methanosians could instead regenerate a lost limb or reform if destroyed and their body parts are close enough. Methanosians have superhuman strength, enough to push over a Highbreed weather tower with leverage, such as by turning their feet into roots that run into the ground. Methanosians have a form of enhanced speed.The Final Battle: Part 2 Weaknesses If a Methanosian is attacked while regenerating, the regeneration halts. Methanosians can be frozen, though they can thaw out by igniting their methane. Methanosians cannot control weeds.Swampfire Notable Methanosians *Swampfire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) **Mr. Mucky (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Methanosian) *Swamps Notable Methanosian Hybrids *Reinrassig III (Highbreed with Methanosian arm) *Ultimate Kevin (part Methanosian) Video Games In the Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) timeline, Methanosians can channel their flames into a concentrated fireball or fire beam, tunnel underground and burst in a coating of flames. In the Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks timeline, Methanosians are capable igniting their hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In the Cosmic Destruction timeline, Methanosians are able to ignite plants they are controlling. Etymology The name Methanosian is a play on methane. Trivia *Methanosian blooming reflects the blooming practices of real-life flowers. References Category:Sapient Species Category:Species